This invention relates generally to holiday light storage and dispenser devices and, more specifically, to a locking, hand-held cord storage and dispenser device particularly suited for Christmas lights.
Holiday lights are often difficult to store and dispense. The presence on a string of lights of light sockets and bulbs cause the light string to become easily tangledxe2x80x94making it difficult to efficiently dispense or store the lights. Untangling strings of lights can be very difficult and time-consuming.
Prior art holiday light storage and dispenser devices generally lack a locking mechanism permitting efficient dispensing and storage, and are generally not designed for efficient hand-held use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,401 issued to O""Donnel discloses a large spool which can be attached to a ladder or other fixed object, but does not include a handle or other device to facilitate hand-held use. Additionally, the O""Donnel patent does not disclose a locking mechanism which would enable the user to start and stop the dispensing of the string of lights. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,570 issued to Sickles discloses a roller-type holder for holiday lights which also does not provide for a handle. The Sickles devices also lacks a locking mechanism which would allow the user to control the dispensing of the cord.
A need therefore existed for a hand-held, locking storage and dispenser device for holiday lights. The present invention satisfies this need, and provides other related advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held, storage and dispenser device for holiday lights.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hand-held, storage and dispenser device for holiday lights that permits locking and unlocking of the device during dispensing of a string of lights or its storage.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a locking, hand-held holiday light storage and dispenser device is disclosed. The device comprises, in combination: a base; a rotating tube rotatably coupled to the base; wherein the rotating tube is dimensioned to receive a string of holiday lights thereon; and a locking mechanism adapted to lock the rotating tube in position relative to the base.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a locking, hand-held cord storage and dispenser device is disclosed. The device comprises, in combination: a base; wherein the base comprises: a handle having a first end proximate the rotating tube and a second end distal thereto; a handle guard proximate the first end of the handle; wherein the handle guard extends three hundred sixty degrees outward from the base; and an interior shaft having a first end coupled proximate the handle guard and a second end distal thereto; a rotating tube rotatably coupled to the base; and a locking mechanism adapted to lock the rotating tube in position relative to the base.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.